Remnant Knights: The Basics
This page teachers the players about the basics of Remnant Knights in one convenient locations, and also introduces the basic features of Remnant Knights, including some which may not have been covered in the Tutorial quests. Many of these aspects can be found on remnantknights.gamesamba.com. Please note that players are not immediately introduced to all of the features of RK. Instead, they are eased slowly into it, and the tutorial quests are spread out over the first ten levels. Only after level 20 do the players actually know most aspects of the game, and should have figured out most other aspects. Moving Moving in Remnant Knights (RK) can be accomplished in two ways - the WASD keys, and click to move. The WASD keys are covered in the first tutorial quest How to move, but you can also click to move. Both can be swapped at any time, however, WASD is preferred by most players and offers more control in movement, especially if / when a player reaches the harder dungeons in Mara, where they will need to jump platforms, and falling may result in death. The direction the character moves is relative to the direction faced by the camera. One can argue by the laws of relativity that in this type of movement, the character seems to stay still and you are actually moving the map around the character. Either way, WASD is the preferred and slightly better method to move. Clicking makes no difference to movement quality 90% of the time and some people do use a combination of the two movement types. On the RHS of your game screen you should see a Quest Helper. The quest with the ticked checkbox will lead you to the Skalari you have to kill or NPC you have to talk to by means of arrows on the ground. You may follow these arrows manually, or you may right-click '''any quest in the quest helper and you will automatically move to the quest. Be careful you don't attract a lot of aggro from Skalari while you auto-run and end up dying though. Dying will make you lose EXP and Mar above level 10. Fatigue Equipment have a durability, or fatigue, level. One fatigue point is '''gained per death. A fatigue on a piece of armor with 0/7 is not broken, but fully usable. Once the fatigue meter has filled up you must take the equipment to a Mecher to repair it. For more information please see the Enhancement & Repairs page. Enhancement Coating Oils and Grindstones, which you may encounter, can be used to upgrade, or enhance, your gear. This will improve its stats depending on the enhance level. For more information please see the Enhancement & Repairs page. Classes There are three starting classes for First Graders - which are Combat Circles. These Combat Circles are Fight, Gun and Magic Circle.' Assumptions should not be incorrectly made that there are only three classes and that there was a random error while selecting your class in the Character Selection screen.' In the Character Selection screen, the Advanced Classes are simply previews. They are not the classes that you actually select. Selecting a Dual Gunner class and ending up with a Heavy Launcher is only because it all starts out that way. If you look in your inventory you should find your Dual Gun and you only need to equip it to experience using it. The Combat Circles is RK's way of getting you familiarised with both weapon types and making you choose which one you prefer. Choosing a Dual Gunner and ending up with a Heavy Launcher equipped, or choosing a Crasher and ending up with Claws equipped, or choosing a Priest and ending up with a Wand equipped instead of a Staff (although there's not much difference in the two) is only that way because it is deliberately that way. You are given both types of weapon when you start. One is the one you equip and the other is in your inventory, and you can switch between these two at any time you wish, even after graduating from your Combat Circle and picking a Major (except for weapons level 10 and above, which will have a Major restriction instead of a Circle restriction). That having been said, there are actually six classes, or Majors, in Remnant Knights - Crasher, Striker (Fight Circle graduates), Heavy Launcher, Dual Gunner (Gun Circle graduates) and Elementalist, Priest (Magic Circle graduates) and as mentioned above they are previewed in Character Selection. Each has their pros and cons and there is no one class which dominates everything else, although there is a way for most classes to beat most other classes. As one of the "loading tips" rightly says, you can pick a Major to specialize when you advance to level 10, out of the two available for your Circle. Hotkeys A full list of hotkeys and commands can be found here , with the exception of the following: *'/help' - Gives you a list of all the commands you may use in-game (including emotes!) NB - to view everyone's HP/MP mini bars, you must press V twice from when all bars are turned off. The V key triggers a cycle of HP/MP bar viewing. Pressing it twice from when it is turned completely off will allow you to view everyone's HP bars. Pressing it a third time will reset the feature. Hotbars Moving on from hotkeys to hotbars: this is covered in the tutorial quest What are Skills. Skills can be used via hotbars on your User Interface (UI). Each character is given two hotbars to equip their skills, potions, and other useful items such as mounts, teleportation cards, etc. The maximum number of hotbars a character can have is 4. The bars can be dragged around and there is also a button which rotates the hotbar in 90-degree increments, allowing you to place your hotbar(s) in more or less any way you wish. The default bar at the very bottom can be activated by simply pressing the respective number key. This cannot be toggled on and off. The second bar can be accessed by pressing Alt + respective number key and can be toggled on and off using F2. The third bar can be accessed by pressing Ctrl + respective number key and can be toggled on and off using F3. The fourth and final bar can be accessed by pressing Shift + respective number key and can be toggled on and off using F4. F1 brings up the "HELP" screen which is rather large. Don't press this button in battle at all as it will greatly inconvenience you. Auction House The Auction House allows players to sell items to any other player of either school and is run by Kim. Players can register the item they wish to sell for a certain amount of time and price on the House (6, 24, or 96 hours for 100, 500 and 1000 Mar respectively). If the auction succeeds and someone buys your item, you will receive mail from the Auction Manager with the money and tax attached. If the auction fails the item will be returned to you but you will not get back your registration fee. Remember to collect these quickly because they will disappear in a few days. Mail System The Mailing system allows you to send mail to students of the same School. The buttons on the top RHS corner are pretty self-explanatory. There is a mailbox located near the School Store players can familiarize themselves with. In the "compose a message" screen, the two options you can select labelled "Attach money" and "C.O.D" are as follows: *'Attach Money: '''Attach money for the recipient to receive. *'COD: No, '''not Call of Duty. COD stands for "Cash On Delivery" and is the price you enter for the item which the person must pay before they can collect the item from the mail. This money will then be mailed back to you. Student ID Once you have obtained the Second Grade, you will be asked to register your Student ID. This opens up the chat system and allows you to chat with players from your own school (for free) or the other school (must have Chatting Card). In your ID screen (the N''' key) you can set your interests, hobbies, etc. and set which hobbies, star sign, interests etc you prefer your match to have. If your ID has a match with another player's ID, hearts will appear over your player and the one whom you match. Blue heart = Your ID matches the other person's preferred ID, and theirs matches yours to a small extent. Yellow heart = Slightly more matches between your ID and the other person's preferred ID and vice versa. Red heart = Perfect! Your ID matches othe other person's preferred ID, and their ID matches your preferred ID almost completely. Chatting Press the Enter key to activate the chat. Default will be set to area chat. The chat prefixes and colors of the other chat types are listed below. All chat will either have "Ch.0" or "Ch.1" depending on the channel you are in, and GM announcements will say "GM" in place. *"!" - Alliance chat, blue - can be seen by anyone in the same alliance of your club (an alliance can hold up to 3 clubs) *"@" - Whisper chat, orange - used by typing @, sends a whisper to only the other character. Only you and the recipient can read this. *"#" - Party, teal - every member in your party (as shown in the party panel) can read this chat. *"$" - Global, dark green - '''everyone will be able to see this. You will need a Megaphone to use this chat. One Megaphone is used per thing you say. *"%" - Club, purple - everyone in your club can see this chat. *"^" - Area, mauve - everyone in the same area (i.e. on the map (M''' key)) can see this chat. *GM chat - red - similar to global, but has GM written next to the GM name instead of "Ch.0" or "Ch.1". *Serverwide Announcement - Appears as yellow chat on the game screen as well as in the notifications panel directly above the chat as slightly blue-green, these usually announce GM-run events. You can also switch the type of chat by clicking the drop-down select meny on the left of the chatbox into which you type your messages. Map Interface The map has three modes and appears in the top-RHS of your UI interface. By pressing '''M you can toggle between its three states: Off, Minimap, and full size. In full size, you can adjust the transparency using the slider. By clicking the checkbox, you can lock the map to its location. You can also drag the map using the mouse. When the map is locked, you cannot click on the minimap to automove to that spot, but you can still right-click on the quests in the Quest Tracker to automove to that quest. The map will be zoomed out fully by default, so in order to zoom out you need to zoom in first. Skills Initially, players are only able to access a few skills of their chosen circle. Again, t'his is deliberate'. Once you pick a Major you will have three skill trees to choose from, and instead of capping at level 5 the skills will cap at level 10 (except for certain buffs). Some skills have a status effect which is inflicted for a certain duration. Some of these will increase in strength or duration as the level progresses but others will not. For those which do not it is better ot keep that skill at level 1. The taunt system in RK also works differently to other MMORPGs which may be available. Taunt in RK is measured in terms of "Threat". Threat value is dependent on your DPS (damage per second). Crashers and Strikers will have certain skills which when used, boosts their Threat value by a certain amount (usually 150% or 200%) and can be seen as a Taunt skill. After using the skill you MUST hit the Skalari otherwise you will have efficiently wasted that skill, because threat is dependent on attacking the Skalari in the first place. Flinching Initially, it will be very hard to see this, but your character's attack/skill may be cancelled, or flinched. This completely negates the skill during the animation phase and prevents the buff from being added to the player. In theory, any skill with an animation may be flinched and cancelled. The skill would have to undergo its normal cooldown period. Common status effects which flinch are silence, freeze as well as knockback skills. Normal hits also have a chance to flinch, meaning that the rate of flinching is increased with a higher attack speed. Status Effects There are a wide variety of status effects which you can inflict on the enemy (or they can inflict on you). To give the full list here would extend this page to a booklet. Status Effects of a character are shown below their Info Panel upon targeting, as well as any effects of Potions they may have consumed or skills which they have used. The most basic Status Effects which players cause (and can be found as weapon effects) are the four listed below: *'Burn' - deals a DoT over a period of seconds for a total amount of damage usually proportional to your max attack value. *'Explosion' - deals damage to players surrounding the target proportional to your max attack value. *'Freeze' - freezes the player, preventing attacks or skills for a certain amount of time. *'Poison' - all attacks for the next X seconds deal X% more damage as stated within the skill and on the status symbol. This is NOT a DoT. *'Paralysis' - movement (and attack) speed is decreased for X seconds. *'Silence '- disallows use of skills for X seconds. However, the player can still auto-attack. Crafting Crafting can be accomplished two ways: Dr. Chow, using Fabrics and Crystals, and Social Vendor Reed using Complimentary Scrolls. Dr. Chow makes weapons and armor using different amounts of different quality fabrics and crystals, as well as a labor fee, while Reed makes acessories using different Complimentary Scrolls obtained through Quest Reward Boxes. Dr. Chow can produce Rare (purple) or Unique (yellow) gear of level 20 and above, as well as gears with set effects, and Reed can produce Rare or Unique Rings and Pendants of level 15 or higher. Fishing Fishing can be done at pretty much anywhere which has water. Equip your fishing rod and some bait (higher grade fishing rods can be used to catch better fish and enjoy the mini-game! Refer to the Fishing page as well as the quest Learn the Fishing Skill for more information. Quest Reward Boxes These are graded in 5 level increments and are awarded after pretty much every quest you complete. You do not need to be that level to open the box. '''These boxes can contain anything from Fabrics and Crystals to Mysterious Item Boxes (random Purple gear which has a level of the level of the box rounded to the nearest 10) and Complimentary Scrolls. The boxes can be opened by right-clicking on them. Dungeons At level 6, or thereabouts, you will encounter your first dungeon, which is your basic Knight exam (refer to Knight Test 1, 2 and 3). From then on, each map will have a few dungeons, each getting progressively harder. Each dungeon will have three difficulty levels with Easy being soloable and Hard being very hard to solo unless you are at least a few levels above the Skalari within, and if Potions and other boost items are used. Each dungeon has a level span of 10 levels, except for the first dungeon which has a span of 11. Clubs When you reach level 10, you may form a Club of your own. You will need 8k Mar, and 3 players in the same party as you (right-click their avatar, or click the 'M' button on the bottom-RHS of their character panel upon targeting and select Party Request). Then, visit the Headmaster to form your own Club. For more information please visit the Club System page. Applying to a Club may be done at all levels. Leaving a club will mean that you cannot make your own or join another for 24 hours, and disbanding one (if you are the leader) may cause EXP penalties. Junior-Senior Bond After obtaining the Second Grade you are automatically registered as a Senior. Seniors help Juniors in the First Grade to achieve level 20 (when they will "graduate" from the bond) and in return are awarded Social Points every 5 levels their Junior obtains. The Senior may choose to break the bond (cruel!) and will not be able to form a new bond for 24 hours. By talking to the School Director, Juniors level 20 and below may ask a listed Senior to help them with any queries which they may have. If your Senior is within the level range for dungeons, they may also aid their Juniors there. Seniors can choose to hide themselves from the list by speaking to the School Director, however, if they do not have a Junior, they will be back on the list automatically upon the next login. Bank Introduced in a tutorial quest at level 10, Banks offer the Player additional storage space. It costs a small fee to make a deposit of an item or Mar. Each player starts out with one full page of inventory slots and Clubs also receive their own bank. For more information please visit the Bank of Kasmari page. Pets Pets give a wide variety of boosts when summoned. They start off at level 1 and can level up to a maximum of 5. As they level the boost they provide also becomes more potent. The Student will receive a random pet from the School Professor (Lemerande for Owls, Wong for Dragons) at level 15, as well as a re-name card and several Pet Food (50%) Cards. Knights can obtain another Pet Rename Card from the 15Lv Special Box (among other items) PvP PvP, or Player vs Player, is fully unlocked at level 25 after receiving a quest from the Headmaster, during which you will be given a PK Flag of your School. The flag allows you to freely PvP in Greenville or above (to prevent killing newbies) and you can only attack players of the other school if '''both players have their flag equipped. It is possible to finish the game by not PvPing at all and there are ways to engage in PvP events before level 25. Methods of PvP include: *intra-school duelling (One player sends another a request and the other must accept. Must be same school, Lv10+) *inter-alliance wars to control a region and set tax for that region (no level restriction but the higher the better) *inter-club challenges - score points by killing Skalari and see your Club rise to the top (no level restriction but the higher the better) *inter-alliance free-for-all PvP in the Gym (no level restriction) *inter-school Marble Battle (3v3 up to 5v5, Lv10+) *1v1 Arena duels (Lv60 only) *free for all PvP in every map above Greenville (must have Flag equipped, Lv25+) For more information please visit the PVP Basics page. Equipment Tiers There are 5 tiers to a specific piece of equipment, ranging from White (common) to Orange (legendary). The base stats increase with each increasing rarity. *'White (Common): '''The most common tier, items of this tier are the very basic ones which you may find in the shops of Storekeepers. They do not offer any additional stats. *'Green (Magic):' The second most common tier and dropped by Skalari as well as rewards from Easy dungeons. They offer two additional random stats. *'Purple (Rare): The middle tier, rarely dropped by Skalari. Dr. Chow will forge this tier of equipment. They offer three additional random stats and stats are capped higher than High items. *'''Yellow (Unique): The second highest tier and also forged by Dr. Chow, but requires special Gold Gems and Gold Marbles. Level 40+ Unique gear (as well as those with set effects) can be obtained by forging from Dr. Chow, while unique gear of 20+ can be obtained by completing Hard dungeons. They offer four additional random stats and are capped higher than Rare items. *'Orange (Legendary): '''Only obtainable from Very Hard Pyramid dungeons - Arfa's, Sitha's or Itnin's Tombs. They are the best quality gear, but are untradable when first dropped (you must purchase Re-Sealers if you wish to trade and it costs 4 pieces for each Legendary piece of equipment). These also offer four additional random stats, but are capped higher than Unique items. Events Once every four hours a GM will announce an event and its rules. Usually this will be something along the lines of Trivia, Word Scramble, Be the Number, or something similar. They will be divided into two tiers - a normal tier for level 1 to 60, and a "101" tier for level 1 to 30. Usually one tier will follow some time after the other. Both tiers will always be played. You must be on Channel 0 to participate and the rewards will be different depending on the tier you have replied for. Normally you may only win once. There is at least one "Mob Spawn" and one "Mob Spawn 101" event every day. Players level 31+ may watch the 101 event if they ask nicely, or act as a Priest to resurrect players who have died, but may not participate in the event itself. Every Saturday at 4:30PM PST (7:30PM EST/0:30AM GMT) there will be a unique event called "Saturday Knight's Fever". This is different each week and usually channel-wide with better participation rewards. Tension System As you kill Skalari you will build up tension, shown in green beneath your HP and MP bar. Accumulate enough and you will fill up Tension orbs. These orbs can be used in special Tension skills such as Tension Recovery and Tension Attack (name varies depending on Combat Circle). Each of these uses up one orb of Tension. Each class also has their own Tension skill, a stronger version of Tension Attack which uses two orbs of tension as well as more damage and more targets. Tension seems to be dependent on the '''number' of hits you do, as opposed to damage. Therefore, a class with a faster attack speed such as Striker or Dual Gunner would fill up tension slightly faster than a Heavy Launcher or Crasher, if both classes choose to auto-attack. Tension Recovery can change the tide of battle if used correctly in PvE. Usually in PvP it is unlikely that tension will be filled up enough to use any Tension skills. If you do have a Tension orb make sure to use it before you resort to potions - tension is free but potions cost a little bit of money! Last Word Hopefully after you have read this you will have a greater understanding of RK's interfaces. Hopefully there will also be fewer misunderstood assumptions about unable to zoom in the map, or cannot open reward boxes until you have reached their level, or something about weapons being messed up during Character Creation. That having been said, I will PK anyone I see who: a) dies with a Tension orb unused, or ''' '''b) anyone who uses a HP/MP potion with a Tension orb unused, without a good reason to do so (for example, saving Tension orbs for a boss battle). No hard feelings, of course! You may also ask any one of the GameMasters (GMs) in-game for support or help for further questions. You will be able to find one at any time of the day and they will usually announce themselves every so often via the GM chat in red. As long as the server is online, there will be a GM online. And finally the (quoted) GameSamba Promise: "If you're online, so are we!" See also: Beginner Guide and Kari's Epic Guide Category:Information